deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hedorah
Hedorah is a kaiju from the Godzilla media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hedorah vs B.O.B * Captain Planet vs. Hedorah * Destoroyah vs. Hedorah Battles Royale * Godzilla's Heavy Hitters Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Captain Pollution (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Dagahra (Rebirth of Mothra) * Garbodor (Pokemon) * Gyaos (Gamera) * Vaccine Man (One Punch Man) History Death Battle Info Background * Is an alien life form that feeds on pollution * Alternate Identity: The Smog Monster Weapons (Water Form) * Can fire acidic mud * Body has a corrosive effect * Extraordinary jumper * Increases in toxicity as it consumes more pollution * Able to join with other Hedorahs to change it's form and size * Immune to radiation and the effects of Godzilla's Atomic Breath Weapons (Land Form) * Flight * Can fire acidic mud * Body has a corrosive effect * Extraordinary jumper * Increases in toxicity as it consumes more pollution * Able to join with other Hedorahs to change it's form and size * Immune to radiation and the effects of Godzilla's Atomic Breath Weapons (Flying Form) * Flight * Can fire Crimson energy beams from the top of it's eyes that will create toxic smoke on impact * Releases sulfuric acid mist when it flies * Body has a corrosive effect * Increases in toxicity as it consumes more pollution * Able to join with other Hedorahs to change it's form and size * Immune to radiation and the effects of Godzilla's Atomic Breath * Can change back and forth from final form Weapons (Final Form) * Can fire Crimson energy beams from the top of its eyes that will create toxic smoke on impact * Its body has a corrosive effect * Extraordinary jumper * Able to discharge vast quantities of sludge * Increases in toxicity as it consumes more pollution * Able to join with other Hedorahs to change its form and size * Immune to radiation and the effects of Godzilla's Atomic Breath Feats *Traveled to Earth from the Dark Gaseous Nebula of the Orion, which is approximately 1,344 light years away *Proved to be one of Godzilla's difficult opponents as he couldn't defeat him alone, needing assistance from the military to truly defeat Hedorah *Survived dehydration and attempted to escape *Terrorizes Los Angeles, melting the Hollywood sign in the process *Almost destroys Kiryu *Held his own against Godzilla and Mechagodzilla at the same time *Killed Rodan and Anguirus then proceeded to destroy the cities of Beijing and Tianjin (Godzilla Anime) Weaknesses * Can die from dehydration ** Electricity can dry him out ** In Godzilla Island; Godzilla's Atomic Ray can dehydrate and kill him now. https://youtu.be/hcPHVPsCLVs?t=12m3s * Is a coward: flees when facing a threatening opponent * At first, was inexperienced thus lost in his first encounter with Godzilla * Modern depictions of Hedorah lack his Showa counterpart's invincibility; and thus is just as frail as any other basic kaiju. Trivia *Hedorah had three scrapped sequels. **Godzilla 3D inspired Legendary Pictures to acquire the Godzilla license. *Neo Hedorah is a mushroom variation of Hedorah. https://youtu.be/hcPHVPsCLVs?t=12m10s Fullscreen_capture_1172018_93428_AM.bmp.jpg|Hedorah responsible for killing Anguirus and Rodan in the opening scene of the Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters anime movie Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Mutants Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Villains